


The Day Hinata Went In Heat in the Bathroom

by animefanficluverrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knot, Knotting, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rut, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, binder, binding, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanficluverrr/pseuds/animefanficluverrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, a transgender omega, goes into heat in the bathroom with Kageyama. Kageyama tries to take him home, but some alphas find Hinata and you know what happens next people.l</p><p>I'M SO SORRY, I JUST COULDN'T GET THIS OUT OF MY MIND.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Hinata Went In Heat in the Bathroom

Hinata's body was burning up, it ached all over and he put all his effort into trying to get to the bathroom with Kageyama. Kageyama sat him on the toilet and tried to comfort him, because his heat had came early, and Kageyama was an alpha, so he didn't really know what to do.

"It..hurts..burns...help..." said Hinata. Kageyama was on the brink of panic and confusion, so he said, "It's ok, I'll go get Sugawara-san and Nishinoya-san. They'll know what to do." 

But when he opened the stall door, he saw a two alpha's passing by, chatting, but one sniffed the air and said, "I smell something sweet, kind of like an omega." Instantly, the other alpha lifted his nose and also said he smelled an omega. An omega in HEAT. They followed the scent to the bathroom, where Kageyama was still standing there, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Hinata was still writhing around on the toilet seat, burning all over.

"Ohoho? What's this? A little omega in heat with another little alpha! Well little alpha, why don't we help you with that omega? We know what to do."

"Stay AWAY!" Kageyama bared his teeth in response. He growled at them, trying to cover Hinata, who was cowering in the corner of the stall, shaking in his boots.

But Kageyama was no match for the older alphas, one who took Kageyama and pinned him against the bathroom wall, struggling and trying to get to Hinata. The other one, stalked up to Hinata and pinned his wrists about his head. Hinata's vision was blurry, but he could tell it wasn't someone that he knew or wanted to do anything with during his heat.

The alpha pinning Kageyama against the wall whispered in his ear, "Just stand still and enjoy the show little alpha, we'll take good care of your little omega there."

The other alpha started to use his other hand to search under Hinata's shirt, and released his binder, letting his boobs free and smirking, "Oh, so you're transgender, never mind, I'll just have some more fun with you." He caressed Hinata's boobs and played with his sensitive nipples, letting some moans and gasps out of him. Kageyama, gasped, even he, his mate hadn't done anything sexual with Hinata yet.

The alpha grinned, "A virgin eh?" He licked the nubs and roughly kissed Hinata on the mouth, working his tongue in and exploring all around Hinata's mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss.

He pulled Hinata's pants down and started to finger his center, making Hinata scream and moan, throbbing with the unexpected entry down there. He released Hinata's wrists and he spread Hinata's center and licked the juices coming out of it. "Sweet juices for a virgin." he commented.

Kageyama scowled and growled at the alpha, he had wanted to be Hinata's first, he struggled and tried to kick his captor in the balls, but the captor saw that Kageyama had become horny from watching Hinata, and he started to palm the tent in Kageyama's pants. He gasped, this alpha dared to touch him?! But a moan escaped from him, and his pants became wet. He hated this, why did this have to happen?

Meanwhile, the other alpha had pulled out his member and started to wet it with Hinata's juices. He shoved Hinata to the floor and forced him to take his member in the mouth. He roughly thrust into his mouth and made him deep-throat his member. Almost choking on it, Hinata had started to feel really horny, but tears welled up in his eyes, because he knew that this someone wasn't Kageyama. 

The alpha yelled, "I'm close!" and he came in his mouth. Hinata tried to spit it out, but the alpha slammed his mouth together, making him swallow his come.

The he flipped Hinata so now his center was facing him. His center was now dripping with sweet, arousing, juices. The alpha started to feel even more aroused and so he just shoved his member in roughly and made Hinata scream in pain. His center was bleeding, and as the alpha kept on thrusting in his, he started to moan and even feel an orgasm coming on if this continued.

Kageyama was watching in horror as the scene unfolded. Tears also welled up in his eyes. But then the alpha that was thrusting in Hinata finally came and left his seed inside him. With the omega having an orgasm, the alpha had a knot and slowly his seed flowed out into the omega's womb. Hinata sobbed and he lay on the floor exhausted. But they weren't finished with him yet. The alpha who had raped Hinata walked over to where Kageyama was standing and said, "Your turn." as he pinned Kageyama's wrist as the other one made his way to Hinata. 

Kageyama gasped in fury, "NO!" but the alpha smirked and picked the small omega up so he was now hugging him in mid-air. He took out his throbbing and horny member and shoved it inside Hinata, making his sensitive body scream in agony. His finished up quite quickly and put a knot in Hinata put some of his seed into him as well.

Then they left as they let Hinata lie there with some of their come dripping from his center, clenching and unclenching.

Kageyama ran to where he was an he softly held him in his embrace as he sobbed. "It's ok, I'm so sorry..." he said. Hinata sobbed and sobbed until he fainted. Then Kageyama took him to where Sugawara-san was and told him what happened while softly crying and comforting Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you went through emotional discomfort when you read this.


End file.
